Music Related Discovery
by dshirochan
Summary: Kagami's a furious, hot-headed, basketball idiot with a stubborn determination to beat the Generation of Miracles and be the number one. Save for his fear of dogs, all in all he's a big manly guy. So it's an equally big blow to his reputation when Kuroko suddenly finds out that he actually likes Lady Gaga's music. (Kagami & Kuroko)


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke is not mine :))

**Music Related Discovery**

Kagami's a big, bulky guy. A furious, hot-headed, basketball idiot with a stubborn determination to defeat all the members of the Generation of Miracles and be the number one player in the whole country. Counting out the fact that dogs scare him to death, all in all he's a big manly guy. So it's an equally big blow to his reputation when Kuroko suddenly finds out that he actually likes Lady Gaga's music.

It's sudden and unexpected and it's really all his fault for being careless when he's walking up to a table with a pile of burgers on his tray and finds Kuroko holding his phone. The tealhead is casually sipping his vanilla shake, pools of sky blue blank as always as he goes through whatever he was going through in Kagami's phone. His text messages maybe? Kuroko wasn't really the prying type. Maybe his friend/on-court partner was searching for possible porno material in his phone? Impossible. Why would Kuroko be in the least bit interested with that? Besides he didn't have any of those. Kagami was safe.

Or so he thought. He walks to the table, staring at the boy who doesn't return the gaze, busy with the cellphone. "Oi, what are you doing with my phone?" he asks, plopping himself on the seat as he set the tray on the table. "It fell out of your pocket earlier. I picked it up," Kuroko answers flatly, blank eyes still fixed on the gadget. "So, give it back. What are you doing with it anyway?" His question is almost incomprehensible gibberish because he's busy with the whole burger he stuffed in his mouth. "Kagami-kun, please chew with your mouth closed." Briefly, he eyes the crumbs of bread and smears of condiment around the taller ace's lips.

"My phone ran out of battery and I got bored waiting for you in line so I thought I'd listen to the songs you have here..."

"Oh," the redhead replies as he bites a chunk off of another burger.

"Kagami-kun, I did not think you liked Lady Gaga's songs."

Wet, chomped on bits of bread, meat and lettuce fly out his mouth and for the first time, he sees Kuroko look at him so disapprovingly, with the unmistakeable expression of disgust plain on his features. It's only a brief, split-second moment though before the shadow reaches for a piece of tissue and wipes the scattered slurry of sandwich on his face. Kagami's cheeks tint with a light shade of red. "A-Alex must have saved them there while she was staying at my apartment."

"If you like her music, then there's nothing wrong with saying that you do, Kagami-kun."

"W-What?! I don't listen to Lady Gaga, Kuroko!"

"You have ten of her songs here, Kagami-kun. You don't have to be ashamed. It doesn't make you any less of a man," he teases flatly.

"Alex saved them there, I swear!"

"So, I suppose, it was also Alex-kun singing Pokerface and Bad Romance in the showers yesterday?" What's even more infuriating is how the tealhead could tease so flatly and in straight monotone as though he was stating a simple obvious fact. Kagami could feel all his blood rushing to his head. This was just so embarrassing. And of all the people to catch him in the act, it had to be Kuroko! _"Damn it! I didn't think Kuroko'd still be there,"_ Kagami mulled over whether or not he should just admit it since he's already caught red-handed.

"A-Alright you win. I do listen to her songs." That lamppost outside the window they were sitting beside suddenly seemed so interesting and the redheaded ace lost his urge to devour the remaining burgers.

"But sometimes her lyrics are somehow shallow, don't you think? And her fashion sense is... unusual," Kuroko deadpanned before taking another sip of his shake.

"Don't just say it like that, Kuroko! Her songs aren't all like that. And they're catchy, you know? Besides, you're not exactly one to give fashion advice," He grabs a burger and takes a relatively small bite off it.

"Hhhmm, so Kagami-kun does like her songs."

"I told you, it's because they're catchy."

"Sure, Kagami-kun. I believe you."

"Why do I feel like you're being sarcastic, Kuroko?"

"Maybe because I am being sarcastic. Then again, I may be serious." He sips again.

"You bastard."

* * *

Kagami's so tired when he arrives at his apartment. Their afternoon practice was exhausting as usual. To add to that, Aida made him run three extra laps around the whole school campus because he was late for practice. "I need a good night's rest." He yawns loudly, stretching his tired aching limbs before jumping onto his bed, eager to get some shut-eye.

"Hmph. It's not like I don't listen to other artists. Hers are just really catchy and upbeat, they keep me awake when I'm studying. Kuroko, you bastard.."

It's only half a second later when his phone rings. Determined to sleep early so he'd be at his peak tomorrow for practice, he ignores the shrill gadget and layers a pillow over his head to drown out the noise. But when it rings again a few moments later, he knows he just has to get up and read those messages.

"What the hell? Kise? Aomine?" He almost dropped the phone for fear of what he thinks is behind their sudden texts.

_'Ne, Kagamicchi! I didn't know you like Lady Gag_a! XD _Want to go watch her concert next time? My agency gives me free tickets as a perk but I'm not much of a fan so I can give the ticket to you next time :D And if you want to use those dance moves of yours to earn a few bucks, I might now someone who can use your talent! ~(*O*~) '_

_'Oi, Kagami, you like Lady Gaga?! Ha, look at this live concert of you that Tetsu sent me!"_

If he didn't have some sort of heart problem before, he was sure he had one now. The mini Kagami in his screen was singing lively and dancing! Dancing! Sure, there were soapy bubbles and suds everywhere so there wasn't exactly much to see, but that was definitely him, the broad back and the two-toned hair was a dead give-away. "I'M RUINED! AAAAAAGGHH!"

The rest of the miracles join in and even his teammates from Seirin. "KUROKO, YOU CRUEL BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU"

Elsewhere, a certain tealhead lied comfortably on his bed, cellphone in hand and thin lips curled into a small satisfied smile.

* * *

**AN:**Okay, so how was that? :))) I'm not very good at being funny so yeah, sorry for that. I don't particularly like or dislike Lady Gaga so I meant no offense to any of her fans. I just thought Kagami being a fan would be sorta interesting. :D I'd really appreciate some reviews so if you have the time, tell me how this one went? :D And thanks for reading! :)))


End file.
